The words I'd never say
by yamiii-chan
Summary: May, Drew, Brendan. Love, heart break, mischief. One friendship slowly rising to its full strength, and one relationship falling in slow motion. Will another one rise from those ashes. Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Yamii-chan here! So, this is a requested story by Shadow lillies. Its not going to be too long but it will be a multi-chapter story (: Hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review :3 **

* * *

><p><em>The words I'd never say<em>

_Chapter One_

Drew's P.O.V

I hate him. I really do.

And I hate her too.

…..

Okay maybe I don't hate _her_. But that other kid I sure do.

I sighed and closed my eyes behind the glasses that concealed my emerald eyes, knowing that I don't, nor couldn't, truly hate either of them. I wish I could but I can't, not with our past.

May had been my best friend since we were 10. We're 17 today, so that's quite awhile. The only other thing is that she had two other best friends when we first encountered. Ash and Brendan. That's where the story unfolds. It all began that day when I meant her at the beach.

(Flashback)

I saw her from afar and the first thing I thought was she wouldn't make it passed the appeals round. I could tell that she was a beginner just by seeing that stupid Frisbee she held and her attempt to make Beautyfly look gorgeous while throwing it back at the mystery girl with gust. If it were any other person, I would have turned away and laughed insultingly towards them while passing by purposefully in front of them.

But I didn't. I felt myself wanting to say something slick but found I could not. Instead I continued to watch her from afar. Something about her was mesmerizing. Maybe it was the way her body seemed to move so gracefully. Or that smile that never left its place on her face. Or was it her determination to master this simple technique? At that point I had no idea.

Deciding I had seen enough, I walked towards her to give her some advice. Though Solidad would have said something about advice shouldn't be insulting.

"May that looks awesome!"

I stopped walking and looked up to see two boys cheering her on. Apparently the one with the white hair and black and red bandana was the one who complimented her while the one with the red, black and green hat was cheering.

Arecus, wasn't that irritating. I resisted the urge to tell them to shut up. For some strange reason I felt compelled to talk to her. As if all the mysteries in the world would soon be known if I spoke to her.

I stopped at a railing right in front of where she was training, still unnoticed as it seemed.

'Good,' I thought.

"Beautyfly, Gust! Again!" she yelled. I could help but think how pretty and melodic her voice sounded. Though it didn't appear all that important to me.

I watched as her Beautyfly performed the move. Something about her made it look better than other coordinators attempted this trick. She might just make to the second rounds even with such a simple trick. The way she moved her body to catch the Frisbees was very graceful, something coordinators need to know in order to succeed.

She seemed to forget there were three Frisbees and only caught two while the other came flying towards me. I closed my eyes and my arrogant Drew personality came on. I caught the toy perfectly within my hand and smirked.

She came running towards the ground just below me while screaming "I'm sorry!"

I twirled the Frisbee with my fingers and continued to smirk.

"Please don't tell me your planning on entering the Pokemon contest with a cheesy act like that."

She seemed furious.

"You have no-" I was cut off before I even finished.

"Who do you think you are talking to her like that?"

"Yeah, what's your problem?"

I turned and saw the two boys close behind her. They are seem rather furious. But the girl looked furious _and _dangerous.

"Well aren't you three sensitive? I was just giving some advice-" Again I was cut off.

"Advice isn't suppose to be insulting last time I checked." It was the girl. She made eye contact with me. Her blue eyes shimmered with determination of some sort.

"You know its rude to interrupt someone while their speaking."

"You shouldn't be talking about politeness," said the boy in the bandana.

"Exactly. What are you, a hypocrite?"

"Ash, Brendan. Shut up. This is my battle to be fought, not yours."

"Looks like you have yourself two little boyfriends," I smirked towards her once again. "Anyways, I was trying to offer my advice, since any other beginner would appreciate it coming from the Great Drew Hayden, but I guess I'm not wanted here. I'll be on my way."

I turned and started to walk off. After walking for about five seconds, I felt something hit the back of my head. I stopped a bit surprised that they threw something at me, _the Drew Hayden. _

"I don't care who you think you are but you are not going to walk out of here without a apologizing! Get your saggy, ugly butt over here before I go over there and drag you over here by your ears so you can apologize to my friends!"

I didn't turn towards her. I faced forward but either way I could feel her glare at me. Her actions shocked me a bit. I never had anyone talk to me like that,

I turned towards her slightly and smirked. "Is that a threat or a promise."

She crossed her arms, stuck out her hip, and smirked back at me. "Doesn't matter. Either way its going to happen if you don't get over here."

The two boys, Ash and Brendan I think their names were, cooed "Oooohhhh" simultaneously.

I couldn't recall ever thinking twice about what to do next. I'd always been three steps ahead but this was unpredicted. For a second, I contemplated whether I should apologize or not. Something I'd never done in my days of coordinating. I lowered my head in thought.

I hardly meant the girl, yet she was leaving an impact on me.

"Your name," I said simply.

"What?" She answered caught off guard.

"Your name," I repeated

She stayed silent. I lifted my head and made eye contact with her.

"May. May Maple," she finally answered.

I nodded and held eye contact for a few seconds before turning and walking away.

(End of flashback )

How we became friends after that, is one the biggest mysteries of life. It wasn't planned, it just fell into place.

I sighed as those memories replayed themselves in my head. I gave up hope on spying any longer. I took off the ridiculous brown wig I had on top of my head and the leather jacket I was sporting.

'What the hell am I doing?' I wondered. 'What the hell am I _going _to do?'

I know I have no right to be spying on May and Brendan. I have no right to be jealous. I have no right to want to smash his face in. I have no right to want to kiss her senseless. I have to right to want to run away with her, away from the chains that tie us down here.

Away from him.

What was I saying?

I walked my sorry ass to a nearby bench that faces the water. I stared at the pond for who knows how long.

"Hey Grass Head!" I heard someone say.

Knowing they were calling me, I looked up and saw no other than May running towards me with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but feel ecstatic and tingly instead. Not that I'd ever tell her. I erased any trace of thought from my face and smirked that oh-so famous smirk of mines.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Miss May."

She smacked my shoulder and I pretended to wince. "You know I hate it when you call me that! I'm not little, okay? I'm 17 just like you. And Ash. _And_ Brendan."

"But unlike myself, Ash and…" I struggle to not growl his name, "Brendan, we didn't just turn 17 last month." I smirked knowing that I could still get to her.

She was shaking with irritation. "You never cease to amaze me Drew."

"I know."

"Anyways, mind if I join you?"

"Shouldn't you be with Brendan," I struggled once again, "your boyfriend?"

"He actually had to leave. I was on my way home when I saw you and your lettuce head over here. Its been a while since you and me just hung out, with me being with Brendan all the time. And you and Ash having your bro-mance." She smirked at me while I shot her a glare. "Aw, you know you love me," she said as she sat down next to me.

…

She didn't even know the half of it.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Anyways, I really missed you."

"Wha-"

"Ever since me and Brendan got together, it seems like we have no time to hang out, just you and me. Out of the three of you guys, you were always my closest friend. This is nice, you know? It's only two and we have the rest of the day. Maybe we could chill like old times?" She was looking into my eyes, with a gentle smile on her face.

She's probably the only person I'd actually _smile _too, so I did. "I'd like that."

"Great!" She jumped up from her seat, which I never that she was sitting upon, and started fist pumping. I couldn't help but laugh at how goofy she looked.

I looked around the park and noticed nobody was there. 'Why not join in?' I thought. So I got up from my seat and starting grinding and fist pumping along with her. She did the same. We were roaring with laughter, by the time we finished.

Yes, I know what your thinking. Who would have ever thought _the _Drew Hayden would ever act like that. Well shut up, this is May who I'm doing this with. If it were anyone else, it would never in a million years,

"How about we go to my place and hang out over there?" I asked her.

"Actually, can we go to my house? Its much closer."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Maple, your getting to lazy." I tapped her nose and ran towards her house knowing she'd follow me.

When she finally caught up to me I was sitting on the porch swing.

"Your getting slower Maple," I teased.

"Maybe your just getting faster," she retorted.

"Could be."

"So you admit it."

"Guilty as charged," I smirked.

Silence. "Jerk," she mumbled as she unlocked the door.

I stood up and walked after until…well until the doorway.

She turned to close the door but realized I still wasn't in.

"I'll never understand the fact that you will never walk into anyone's house unless told to. What are you, a vampire?" She stepped aside and made a gesture motioning me to enter.

"No, but unlike you I came from an elite family and was showered in having good manners. The habit kind of stuck to me."

"So what if I didn't come from an 'elite' family? I still have manners just not your point."

'You could be,' I thought. I sighed mentally that it'd never happen.

"Are your parents home? What about Max? I haven't seen them in a while either. It's only common courtesy to say hello to everyone else in the house."

"Oh, Mom and Dad are some business trip and Max tagged along. So it's only me for a while."

My blood boiled. Being a teenager, first thing that popped into my head was May alone with Brendan whenever she wants too for a couple days. It absolutely enraged me.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I hope your using protection and your on the pill," I responded very bluntly and somewhat of a growl. I'll shoot Brendan if she tells me he's gotten in her pants. What happened to her wanting to wait for marriage?

I looked at her. She was crimson red.

"DREW!" She all but shrieked. "First of all, I'm waiting for an 'I do'. And second, that's none of your business if we…if we did _that._"

A sense of relief washed over me. At least she was still a ….virgin. The thought oddly felt rather weird thinking about her like that.

I felt May's hand intertwining with mines. She only does this when we're alone. She does a lot of thing she's not suppose when its just me and her. A small smile crossed my features from the comfort running through my body.

'Just like old times,' I thought.

I looked at her with the same smile. She smile brightly back at me. She led me upstairs to her bedroom, her hand still in mines, just as she's been doing for years.

Of course nothing happened. Nothing ever happened. Her beliefs and my morals always kept us in control. Yes, we did cuddle, and held hands, slept over each other's houses. And maybe there was a kiss or two involved but nothing ever serious. It was just what we did. The kisses were just to shut each other up.

I hadn't been in May's room for a while, but it didn't seem at all like this place changed. That's when I noticed the one thing that _was _different.

The spot where the frame that held our picture which always stood on the nightstand, which was always the first and most noticeable, was now no longer there. Instead there was a picture of Brendan holding May from behind and her kissing his cheek, with ours next to it. Second best, in her eyes apparently.

A twig of pain ran through my chest. Unconsciously, I dragged May along with me towards the table stand, admiring our picture.

"Cute, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah," I responded even though I was staring at our picture while she was mesmerized by Brendan's.

Our picture was from junior prom a couple months ago.

The four of us agreed to go as a group instead of taking a date but that changed when Ash ended up taking Misty and Brendan took some girl named Sydney. It was only a couple days till prom night and everyone was taken already. We were the only ones left single.

Putting two and two together, you'd figure out I escorted her to the prom. That night, after getting dressed in simple tux, I drove to May's house in my BMW. I remembered seeing her in that dress. She looked gorgeous. She wore a scarlet red dress. It hugged her every curve perfectly. It was strapless and had a big ruby stone incrusted onto it in between the breast area. It hugged her chest down to her mid thigh where the fabric seemed to be tied together by another ruby stone. The dress slightly flowed down from there. The dress covered her ankles, and heels. She accessorized a diamond and ruby necklace. No words could described how beautiful the necklace looked. Though I was 159% sure she only made it look more extravagant. Her hair, which had grown much longer after the years, cascaded down from the left side of head to the right side of her body in a lose side French braid. It stopped just below her breast bone. In other words, she could rival the most gorgeous girl on the planet. Her makeup was simple but it definitely brought out her eyes. Her lips were plumped and her cheeks were rosy. She noticed us waiting around the staircase and smile at us.

Her parents, Max, and I admired her as she walked down the stairs slowly trying not to rip her dress. She continued to smiled gently at us. I stepped forward and took her hand in mines. When she was completely off the staircase, I slowly wrapped the corsage, which help two red roses that matched her dress perfectly, around her gentle wrist. The rest of the night was a blur all except for the pictures we posed for.

Caroline, who was aspiring to become a photographer, poised us and took plenty of pictures. When she wasn't looking I turned May around and placed my forehead against hers. "You look absolutely gorgeous. Most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes upon." She smiled at me and I smiled back. She snaked her arms around my neck and I moved mines to place them on her waist. We stared into each others eyes with a smile never leaving our faces. At that moment, Caroline snapped a picture of us.

That night we kissed. Not just to get a turn to say something when needed to, but a real genuine and passionate kiss.

'I love you,' were the words I' never say.

Especially to May.

'I love you' were the words she wanted to hear.

….

And Brendan was the one who spoke them first.

* * *

><p><strong>Finito! Yay! Well I don't know about you guys, but I sure liked it (; <strong>

**Don't forget to review. **

**Hey, here's a great idea! While, your here, why don't you check out my other story 'The ugly truth'. I'd greatly appreciate it! **

**Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **

**Till next time time :3 **

**-Yamii-chan. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! (: It;s been a while I know but my school work! Grr . It never ends! But I'm a two week vacation now :3 Insert happy dance xD Anyways, i hope you guys like it! I'm not sure if I did too well. If not let me know so I can rewrite it! It would be much appreciated. **

**Anyways, here you go! **

* * *

><p>The words I'd never say.<p>

Drew's P.O.V

"Truth or dare?" I mumbled.

"Neither." She grumbled back.

I pouted into her head. "Why not?" I practically whined.

"I'm too comfy cuddling with you." She snuggled closer into my chest, as I smirked.

Her eyes were closed as she buried her head deeper into my chest. My arms were wrapped around her waist. My chin rested on her head. I pulled her closer towards me. Remember how I said she did a lot of things she wasn't suppose to with me? These type of moments would be one of them.

"You suck, I hope you know that."

"I know you do, now shut up and hold me tighter."

I smirked. "June, you dirty girl."

I felt something hot against my head. I smirked knowing I made her blush. "Not like that, jerk!"

I chuckled. "I was kidding March." I did as she asked, more like demanded, and wrapped my arms tighter around her waist and dragged her even closer to me.

We'd done this is many times, it felt as easy as breathing. I knew I'd never have to ask for permission. But this was only when we were alone. Just me and her.

We were comfortable. The silence was comforting knowing each other's best friend was right there next to us. Only moments like these are the reasons my world goes round.

"You smell nice," I told her, sniffing her fair a bit more. It smells like roses.

"You do too," she told me. Inwardly I did a happy dance. I was so glad I had out on her favorite cologne on this morning.

It was silent after that. Neither spoke nor moved. Complete stillness. And that was all right. When suddenly, May's phone rung. A stupid ring tone came on. I lifted my head and stared at May incredulously.

"Ash," she said simple.

"Ah," I said, it completed explained _that_ situation.

**(A.N. this might get confusing cause it's a three way phone call with four people so Drew's lines are going normal, May's going to underline, Ash is going to be italicized. And Brendan is going to be underlines and italicized.) **

"Hey, Future Pokemon Master. Whats up?"

"Put it on speaker," I whispered.

"Yo, Ash! How's it going buddy?"

"_May, Drew! Its going great, thanks for asking, what about you guys?"_ he asked.

"Oh nothing were just hanging out, the usual." 

"_Hey is Brendan with you guys? I kind of have something to tell you three!"_ I could imagine fist pumping for some odd reason.

"Your not fist pumping are you?" I asked.

Silence. After a good 30 seconds he replied with a very 'No.'

"Anyways, no, he's not with us but we can do a three way."

I groaned inwardly.

"_Yeah, yeah. Do that! You guys are going so psyched!"_

"I have to say, I'm curious."

"Kay give me a sec."

She did what she had to do.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey babe." 

"Hey," I said.

"_Yo Brendan!" _

"_Aw man, a four way, huh? Hey guys, what's up?" _

"Actually, I'm with Drew right out. I saw him at park after you left and we decided to hang out. Anyways, ash called me a couple minutes and told us he said something to tell us so here we are." 

"_Ah, I see."_

"_Shut up so I can tell you guys!" _

We did. After a minute, no still hadn't said anything.

"_Hello? You guys didn't click, did you?" _

"_Dumb ass, no. We're waiting for you."_

"_Oh, I knew that! Guess what?" _

"Ash," I said dangerously.

"_Fine, I'll tell you! I won a contest! Three day paid vacation to the orange islands! They said I could invite three friends so I'm inviting my best buds! How 'bout it?"_

"Hm, let me see. Three day vacation, free, time with my best friends, count me in," May say excitedly.

"Why not? Hot girls in bikinis for three days straight, not something I'd give up so easily," I said, even though the only hot girl I was excited to see in a bikini was the one next to me, though I'd never tell her that."

" _Definitely!" _

"_Great, by the way, its next Saturday! Meet me at the park at 2:00 that day! Later!" _He hung up before we could say something.

I felt my eye twitching. May's forehead vein was throbbing and Brendan was silent.

"That idiot." We all said at the same time.

"_Hey May! I have to get going again so I'll call you later. I love you, bye." _

"I love you too, bye."

Can I get a barf bag please?

May turned towards me and smiled. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Before I could respond, my tummy grumbled. I smiled cheekily. "For once its not you though." She giggled.

"Come on, I'll make us some dinner."

"Your not trying to poison me, are you?"

She grabbed my hand and stared at me with fake, innocent eyes. "Now, why would I ever do that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just cause I'm hungry, I'll believe you."

"Aw, come on! I make a mean PB&J." She smiled brightly at me.

"Add some ice cream on the side and I might just believe you." I winked at her.

She laughed and we walked downstairs to the kitchen. I'd be lying if I said this is a first time thing. We already the drill, she'd make the sandwiched while I prepare the ice cream and the soda.

After we finished preparing, we sat down at the dining table. We ate in silence, though it was comfortable. It's times like these we seem understand each other most. She's lost in her thoughts, while I'm wandering through mines. The silence in each other's presence is our own escape. The comfort of going through a storm, and experiencing it with someone though a not a word is spoken is all, is what makes our world goes round.

And a ghost of a smile reaches my face knowing that this is something only me and her will always have. This unbreakable, forever lasting connection that no on else will ever know is one of the reasons I don't let go.

I look at her delicate while she eats subconsciously. Her body is here but her mind is somewhere else. And for once, I know that her mind is not wondering about Brendan. A small, visible smile crosses my face.

I take the time to examine her again. Memorize every feature I haven't yet, admiring the way her eyes glisten, the stillness of her face. The everlasting beauty that will never fade away. The way her small fingers play across the table, without her realizing. The way she shifts from one foot to another. The grace, and pose she always seems to display has never left her. The way she smiles so kindly and gently as she continues her travels through her memories.

Inwardly, I cringed. And a storm of sudden sadness overwhelms me, knowing that I've lost my chance with her. All the shut-up kisses have gone to waste. All the endless flirting is spiraling down the drain. All the hugs, and laughter, and good times we've shared will eventually fade away… All because I was coward. I couldn't own up to want she wanted. Though what I felt was all she could ever wish for.

I felt myself shift and eventually my eyes were covered by my messy mop of green hair. I felt a strange sting in my eyes. Only then did I realize, its all been lost.

My mind clearly told me this. But for once, I listened to my heart…

It told me it's not too late. I'll figure out to get her back.

Somehow, I actually found myself believing this. I just needed a change of events.

"Drew?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at May. She looked slightly worried.

"What's up, June?"

She puffed her cheeks but made no comment. We both know it's useless trying to get me to actually her May on a daily basis. That just doesn't happen.

"Go, die."

"Ouch, January. That breaks my heart."

"Suck it up." She cracked a smile, and I offered her one of my 'not-so arrogant' smirks as she calls them.

"Anyways, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well…." She hesitated. I braced myself. "I didn't want to be rude but it's getting kind of late and I don't feel all that comfortable with you spending the night here, just as too. It's not that I don't trust, obviously I do. But you know, my dad would probably throw a hissy fit and Brendan might, no matter how close you too are." By now, she swaying one leg in front of the nervously, and had a barely visible, noticeable, blush on her cheeks from embarrassment. I laughed openly, which only made me blush even harder.

"Don't sweat it, March. I wouldn't waste my time on _second best._" I scrunched up my face as I checked her out, trying not to my concentration. She knows I'm joking. But either way, it always gets to her. That's what I love about her… Well one of the many things I love about her.

She grew red in the face and her body language screamed 'RED ALERT.' She came out to me and started pounding her tiny fist into my chest. I pretended it didn't hurt. "You jerk! I am NOT second best!

I lost my concentration. I couldn't hold the laughter back. Next thing I knew, I was laying on my back on the floor with May laying down on top of me. I placed my hands on her back to prevent her from falling while we both laughed hysterically.

Eventually, our laughter settled down. She wiped a tear from her eye and she smiled at me.

"What's up?" She asked, as if there was nothing wrong with the position we were in.

I smirked. "Nothing, you know, just have a cute girl on top of me. The usual." I didn't realize the word 'cute' slipped from my tongue. She blushed very lightly. Only noticeable from a close distance such as we … were. I felt a wave of heat run through my body as I actually took notice of how close her face was to mines.

Insert slightly awkward silence.

She cleared her throat and smirked. "I bet I beat you at wrestling."

I raised my eyebrow. "I bet you can't."

"What's the prize?" She said somewhat suggestively… though it could have just been my imagination.

"Lap dance?"

"Are any article of clothing going to be removed?"

"Only if you ask when I win."

"You mean if."

"Whatever. So where shall we hold this 'competition' of ours?"

"I'm game wherever."

"Your room it is!" She have me a skeptical look. I sighed. "I don't want you falling down and hitting your head on something that could cost _more _damage to your brain." I ran up the stairs before she could say anything.

Let me spare you the details of how I was right once again, defeating May in under 30 seconds. Told you, you could win against. Or any guy, your too tiny." I told her this as I sat on her stomach while leaning down, restraining her arms above her head.

"Yeah, yeah. It was worth a try." She gave me a cheeky smile.

I looked at her and she looked into my eyes. I couldn't deny I saw a spark in her eyes. A sort of passion. I'd be lying if I said we never had feelings on another level. We did at some point. Where they lie now, I'm not so sure. I know where I stand.

The passion and lust doesn't leave her eyes after a few minutes. I start wondering what she's really feeling. She closes her eyes and I follow. I feel myself lean down.

Her breath feels hot next to mine. I can smell her shampoo. It's intoxicating. I can feel her body pressed to mines. I find myself removing my hands from her wrist and placed them on either side of her. She hands found its way across my neck. I place my forehead on hers and a million thoughts run through my mind.

Is she capable of cheating? Am I imagining this? Is this what she really wants? Should I stop this now before it end? Brendan's one of my best friends… Could I really kiss his girl?

And suddenly, I realized I didn't care. It felt as though the wind was knocked out of me. It felt exhilarating and in that moments, I realized, nothing, no _one, _else mattered aside from us.

I leaned down and closed the gasp between us.

It was like nothing I've ever experienced before. No kiss, we've ever shared has ever felt like this. I could _feel _the passion. I could feel the attraction. I could feel every doubt I ever had about us melt away. I could feel my emotions being intertwined with hers. I knew she did share the same feelings for me.

I felt her soft, silky, gentle lips pressing against mines. I could feel my lips moving in a pace so steady, I never imagined a better kiss. I felt her hands move up to my hair and pull me closer. Not wanting, so knock the breath out of her because of my weight, I gently switched us around so she was laying on top of me.

Who knows, how long we stayed like that. Surely, at some point our lips left contact to catch a quick breathe but we hardly noticed.

The passionate, loving, meaningful soon became fiery and emotion filled.

She bit my lower lip and her tongue raced against it, asking for entrance. I obliged and soon enough we were having a battle. I let her win and felt her explore every inch she could reach in my mouth. I felt her smile.

"Drew," she moaned. I wrapped my arms even tighter around her. And continued to kiss her fiercely. I knew tomorrow my lips would be bruised and swollen. But it was worth it.

She pulled back. I couldn't say I didn't have to resist the urge to crash y lips against hers.

She stared into my eyes. I didn't look away.

"May," I whispered as I cupped her cheek in my head. "What happens now?" I asked in a never present caring voice.

She smile sadly and I felt dread wash through me. "I don't know Drew… I'm still with Brendan."

The dread turned to anger. "So what was this then?" I almost yelled though I did raise my voice.

"Drew… Its complicated. Look we'll figure it out tomorrow."

"Like hell we will. I'm out of here." I shoved her off me, and stood up. I couldn't at her a bit more and started to walk away.

"Call me when you make up your mind," I told her rather harshly before I left.

A week later.

I was worried. Maybe I was too harsh on her. Of course she didn't know what to do. I didn't know either. Now having to spend a whole week together with Ash and Brendan, the boyfriend whom she_ cheated _on _with _me, and ourselves… This ought to be interesting. I arrived there last, and to my surprise, was greeted by an extremely tense atmosphere. For to intense for the events that occurred last week. Ash sat in between May and Brendan looking quite awkward. He seemed more than relieved when he noticed I finally arrived.

"Drew! Buddy!" He jumped on me like he always does but he whispered in my ear, "Dawg! You have NO idea how relieved I am to see you!" I would have usually been creped out but right now I felt more curious than furious. I sent him a look and he mouthed 'Tell you later,'

Brendan came out to me and we did the man hug thing. I wonder what it's called…

I turned to May but she looked down. Good, I wasn't ready to confront her just yet. This is the first time I've seen her since last week.

Insert extremely awkward silence.

"Don't you dare touch me, asshole!"

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch!"

….

Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys! This is <em>IMPORTANT<em>! You see, I'm Hispanic and soon enough I'll be turning 15 so I'm to have a Quinceneara! Which is like Sweet 16 only celebrated when the girl is 15. So this is going to take up a lot of my time! Plus school and community service. Yikes. Anyways, I'll try and write and eventually update whenever I can but that might take a while. I'm terribly sorry ): I hope you guys can forgive me! **

**With much love, **

**Yamii-chan :3**


End file.
